User blog:MC Fawful/Nico Yazawa vs Sakura Minamoto: MC Fawful Rap Battles
After a month of planning, rejecting ideas, and writing, it's here. The battle I've been wanting to release for forever. Here it is! "Member of u's, Nico Yazawa, battles member of Franchouchou, Sakura Minamoto, in a battle of two girls who were somehow brought into an idol group with 7 main members that are set to save a certain place." (I do watch Love Live! School Idol Project, and I watched a bit of Zombie Land Saga, so this was perfect.) MC Fawful Rap Battles! Nico Yazawa! VS! Sakura Minamoto! BEGIN! Nico: Time to put a lame high-schooler girl to shame! When resurrection and zombie waifus are her claim to fame! There’s No Sakura Allowed to win when I come up to the plate! This prepubescent red-head better get out the way! I don’t need to Idol Research to know that you’ll lose! Cooking up fresh rhymes to leave your barking like your pooch! You’re more babyish than your name! Does ChouChou ring a bell? Now, your foolish rock songs are the only way that you’ll sell! Sakura: Your trash rhymes A-u’s me! And that shouldn’t be startling! ‘Cause I’ll leave you more green than a stupid slumber party! I’ll put you in a Wonder Zone! Leave you wondering how, Your group of school idols aren’t relevant now! Your high standards made your club members leave this sourpuss! But stealing Rin’s furry nature won’t let you make the cut! I’ll leave this self-important little girl in stitches! With the vice squeezing you so much, you should’ve popped from my disses! Nico: Death metal really fits you! ‘Cause you’re taking silver! Forget Kotori’s maid job! I’ll make sure you become filthier! I should’ve Tojo before not to mess with the best, Who’s striking punies down like Umi! I’m done with this pest! Who’ve you got on your side? James Cameron’s baby sister, A reverse Pikachu and more! How can Tatsumi handle this, sir? You’re not that well known! I’m loved around the nations! I’ve frozen you with my rhymes! Call it a Snow Halation! Stop trying to be the winner! Your rhyme games make me Cy! You’re as useless as Yamada! This big shot will leave you to cry! I’m done with Sayori’s cousin! One last thing before I’m through! We all hope you’re shut down! So may our dream come true! Sakura: Compared to other animes, I’m shocked you made it through a festival! Your game started controversy for being slightly homosexual! The only reason you have your fame is because of TikTok! A diary, too! We knew you wouldn’t last long! You’ll forever be below me! Always, no matter what! I’ll eat you up like a Crunchyroll, and kick your butt! I’ve got flows hotter than the Sunshine! Better get it through your head! Even though I’m the zombie, your series is more dead! Forget BiBi! You’re the true baby, it seems! When you’re fed dry squid, you won’t Nico-Ni! What’s wrong, you idiot? Feeling a bit Blu? Just remember I Mendez roasts spit upon you! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MC FAWFUL! *a mic drops. hurting the announcer's ears* OWW! RAP BATTLES! ' ' Category:Blog posts